hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Never Look Back
Never Look Back is a song by the band 3 Pill Morning that is featured on their second studio album, Never Look Back. Charlie Scene was originally going to have guest vocals on the song, but Hollywood Undead's label, Interscope Records, stopped the collaboration from happening. Charlie Scene still has writing credits on the song, though, and 3 Pill Morning acknowledges the fact that Charlie helped write a lot of the song. Background 3 Pill Morning did an interview with AltPress.com before the song released. “We are really stoked for people to hear the title track on the album, Never Look Back. It was one of the coolest songs to write, as we got to work with Charlie Scene from Hollywood Undead. He's a super talented dude and really wanted to push us into a different area with the song and really think about what we're trying to say," says singer Jeff Stebbins. “The song is about the day you die—you’re looking down and did you get what you wanted out of life? How will you be remembered? Did you make an impact? I think about this a lot as we spend so much time on the road away from loved ones and I strive to be everything to everyone—great musician, a provider, a good dad, husband, friend, etc. Am I making the right choices? Can we push on through adversity and all the challenges life has? Charlie Scene really helped bring that story to life, and the message is so important these days.” Official Lyrics Whoa! Am I still breathing? Whoa! Did my world fade to black? Whoa! The stars are bleeding We fly away, we fly away and never look back Saving every moment around you Oh, isn't that the thing to do? While the hourglass lays shadows on the wall Fading like echoes in a silent town When life comes crashing down (Around you) And pulls me to the ground and no one can hear me scream Whoa! Am I still breathing? Whoa! Did my world fade to black? Whoa! The stars are bleeding We fly away, we fly away and never look back Fading like whispers in a silent room The melody we never lose A path we have to choose And won't know till the end Whoa! Am I still breathing? Whoa! Did my world fade to black? Whoa! The stars are bleeding We fly away, we fly away and never look back Whoa! Am I still breathing? Whoa! Did my world fade to black? Whoa! The stars are bleeding We fly away, we fly away and never look back Hold me closely Save the lonely Hold me closely Save the lonely (Save!) (Save!) Whoa! Am I still breathing? Whoa! Did my world fade to black? Whoa! The stars are bleeding We fly away, we fly away and never look back Whoa! Am I still breathing? Whoa! Did my world fade to black? Whoa! The stars are bleeding We fly away, we fly away and never look back Trivia *This is currently the only collaboration that has yet to be released to the public. **This is also the only collaboration that has been cancelled. *Along with the original versions of City and Tear It Up, this is one of the only Hollywood Undead related songs that is confirmed to exist but hasn't been released to the public. Category:Collaborations * Category:Unreleased